Amori
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: With Taiga and Ryuuji a couple and Kitamura becoming Student Council President what of the final two members of the original group? It seemed they learnt so much about love without finding it for themselves and yet is there a final twist in the tale? Was the ghost Minori sought beside her all along? Yuri Ami x Minori
1. A Checkpoint Choice

_It's been a long time but I've finally moved somewhere where it's easier to write and am in a good zone for writing :) Recently watched Toradora again and was inspired by the idea of AmixMinori. I've previously written a one shot which was all right but wanted to write a fuller fanfic for them. I know I have a few other projects on hold atm, will look at them and try where possible to provide some continuation where I feel inspiration. In the meantime I hope you enjoy Amori!_

**A Checkpoint Choice**

"Huuu…" Minori sighed as she doodled a star onto the bottom right of her notebook. The teacher was droning on about some feudal history she had already read ahead on and knew well. Besides, she had other things on her mind at the minute. Like Ami. Taiga and Ryuuji, Kitamura and her family as well of course. But chiefly the person bothering her was Ami.

She glanced across the classroom at the bluenette who sat on the far side of the room staring out of the window. It had pretty much been her posture throughout the early afternoon period, and for quite a few of the recent periods to be honest. It wasn't as though they'd talked much since she had broken down at Ami's house whilst letting Taiga and Ryuuji go in her heart. But she had been watching Ami for a long time before, out of concern for Taiga of course, and seen how she had changed so it was natural she would continue to sense how she was doing.

_At what point did I start turning to her when I was in trouble or needed hope? At what point did I start seeing her as some sort of last hope? Well, that is a little melodramatic but still as much as I fight with her, as much as I compete with her, I find my thoughts drawn to her. And that it might end so soon is…discomforting somehow. I've lost Taiga, Kitamura is tied up with the Student Council and I'll never be all that close with Ryuuji now, so Ami is the last of our group that had so much fun. Sure we have our other friends and fans but are we going to drift apart as well?_

She had been awaiting a proper chance to meet up with Ami since the night at her house but had been lulled by the winding down of term as well as the business of her schedule into putting it off. Overhearing Ami's conversation with her two closest friends, outside of their old group, over lunch had changed that.

"What are you going to study next year Ami-chan?"

"Ah I'm not certain yet," Ami had replied, adopting her super sweet, everything is fine lying face as she did so. Minori's body tensed.

"You are going to be here though," Nanako had pressed.

"I hope to be, but there are family circumstances so I can't be sure."

The conversation had continued for a while without any meaningful information being shared by Ami but Minori was already sure Ami wasn't intending to return next term.

"Baka-chi," she mumbled to herself, adopting Taiga's favourite name for Ami. _She could at least have told me. And she's still putting up that barrier. Well I guess she probably hates me or something but I'm looking forward now. I know I have to at least make an effort so I know for sure_.

The bell rang for afternoon recess and Ami left quickly. Minori scrambled to put her stuff away and then began tailing her through the school corridors. She had half an idea where Ami was going and sure enough she was right. On the second floor, placed out of the way of the main crowds, stood two vending machines. They were expensive compared to the cafeteria and as different years took different breaks at different times it worked out that the classes closest to the machines were still in session during their recess. In short it was one of the best places to go to get away from others and think.

Ami shoved a coin into the machine and pressed a button. The machine clunked and she spun round and slid into the gap between grasping a can.

_Home run Detective Minami! For bonus points I bet it's a black coffee. Though my ghost story didn't seem to have any effect. Hmph!_

_Okay deep breath. I'm way too nervous. Fighto! Fighto! Fighto!_

Minori powered forward, Ami looked up.

"Yo Amin!" Minori held her hand up in greeting. Ami half smiled.

"Yo Minori, I suspected it was you."

"Hmm," Minori stroked her chin, "and just as expected you went for the black coffee. Elementary my Dear Watson."

Ami glanced at the warm steaming can in her hands and then up at Minori with an expression that clearly read 'did you really just come here to guess what drink I'd choose?' "And?"

Minori took a deep breath deciding there was no point beating about the bush with Ami.

"You're planning to leave at the end of this term aren't you Amin?"

Ami's eyes widened and for a second Minori caught a look that was so sad, painful and lonely that it tore through her heart. Ami glanced away to Minori's left, eyes downcast but returning to a more mask like state. It was a look that reminded Minori of Taiga when they first met. And as Ami glanced away Minori found herself thinking for the first time, as her heart started beating unnaturally quickly, that Ami could in fact look really cute as well as rocking a great body.

"Mmm." Ami managed before rallying. "So?" she queried offhandedly. "Why should I stay now we're all splitting apart? It seems like a good time to move on."

Minori hadn't scripted anything. Really her first thought had been to confirm the dreadful truth. Afterwards she'd somehow manage.

"Because every…" she started to say then stopped realising that that wasn't what Ami would want to hear. Ami always had people adoring her and hanging over her. Truthfully the only reason she could actually give was that she wanted Ami to stay, but to say that directly would just be embarrassing. After a short pause she fell back on her trusted friend the metaphor.

"Actually the reason is more to do with ghosts. I told you before how I couldn't see them until Ryuuji appeared. Then I slowly began to believe in them, even though that ghost too turned out to be an illusion. But what I did learn was that ghosts don't just appear suddenly and last forever on their own. If you sense a ghost you should try and do everything you can to chase after it or else it may disappear again. And in you Amin I feel there might be a ghost…so umm I want to do all I can to understand it even for a little longer in case it really is the ghost I'm after."

Unlike last time Ami heard her out, eyes wide but not betraying her feelings. As Minori finished she took another gulp of her coffee. Then she stood up, making brief eye contact with Minori, who was shaking just a little as she tried to process exactly what she had gone and said. Ami's expression was still unreadable, but more because there was too much going on behind her eyes rather than them being expressionless.

"Too long," Ami finally said dismissively as she turned away from Minori, adding as she walked away, "if you're going to tell me why I should stay, say it in one line or less and I may reconsider."

Minori felt her anger rising and clenched her fists. _I just bared my heart and she treats it as nothing so arrogantly. Why can't she be nice for once? And yet every time she is curt her words have a point. To get Kitamura to to face his problems. To get me to confront my feelings. To help me get over my loss. _

Ami had gone four steps, now five, now six and was pulling further away. The anger subsided and a sense of foreboding filled Minori's heart. _This is a crossroad, a checkpoint without a save. I must choose now to have no regrets. _

So she chose…


	2. Is This The End?

**Is This The End?**

_Seriously I didn't want to think about it again with just a week remaining, _Ami thought, selecting the black coffee at the vending machine automatically. A black coffee was strong; it gave her a sensation that made her feel a bit more alive than normal. Her friends had been bugging her about next term, but next term she'd no longer be here. The happiest period of her life was drawing to an anticlimactic close.

_I've changed a bit thanks to Ryuji. I am able to be more honest with others now at least and more confident in myself. _

She glanced at the gap and wondered for a second about Minori's haunting story but dismissed it quickly. She was no longer a kid. _Choked on soy sauce! I fell for that too easily_. That girl always seemed to be able to find a way to get under her skin, unlike any before. With Taiga it was fun but rather like going through the motions because she was so straightforward. Minori always said and did unexpected things that left her off balance. It didn't help that she was pretty attractive, which was a distraction in itself, with beautiful eyes, strong arms and a well proportioned body.

Ami had known for some time that she was bi, although the only guy she'd ever fallen for had been the effeminate Ryuji. She'd experienced so much lusting attention that it was no surprise guys generally turned her off. On the other hand, maybe from that, she had increasingly found herself drawn to girls without knowing how to act on those feelings. If such a rumour got out it would destroy her, right? Particularly if she was turned down.

_But Minori dislikes me right?_ Well perhaps not as they had patched things up, but she was Taiga's friend first and foremost and probably only saw her as 'Professor Amin' - some station for advice.

_Wait footsteps._ Only Minori and Ryuji knew of this spot and the footsteps definitely sounded like the former. _I wonder why?_

Minori appeared with a one handed greeting and grinning. It seemed a little forced but her tone was genuinely happy.

"Yo Amin."

"Yo Minori. I suspected it was you."

Minori relaxed. _I did chew her out last time, but I bet she still doesn't realise I had feelings for Ryuji as well. Such a musclehead when it comes to love. _

"Hmm," Minori stroked her chin, "and just as expected you went for the black coffee. Elementary my Dear Watson."

_Huh? Another of her games…_

"And?"

Minori glanced up seriously. _Now she gets to the point…_

"You're planning to leave at the end of this term aren't you Amin?"

_What! Only she and Ryuji have properly realised...They can sometimes see so clearly! Why does it hurt so much to hear her say it like that? _Ami glanced away from Minori's intense stare, unable to bear the pressure. _What does she expect me to do? It's not easy for me either._

"Mmm," she managed before adding dismissively, "So? Why should I stay now we're all splitting apart? It seems like a good time to move on." _I bet she says something like we're all friends or everyone wants you to stay. How boring…_

Indeed she does start to say that but stops. _Why? What else is she going to say?_

She starts to talk about ghosts. She remembered the last time she did clearly; when she cut her off because she understood and it hurt to understand. If Minori finally got what she was telling her she didn't need to hear the rest. It was painful enough already.

This time though she got the metaphor and yet she did not. As Minori reached the end she was left wondering if she had just confessed to her in a roundabout way?_ Surely not! That's impossible. Not her? It's got to be a game, a joke. I'm not sure how I should treat this._

She took a large gulp of her coffee to try and stop the world from spinning too much. As the coffee burnt down her throat she reached a decision. She needed to know for sure. Minori has a habit of dressing her feelings up in stories to protect herself. _If she can tell me clearly what she wants I'll make a decision then. She needs to learn to be more direct and honest with herself. If not, if not_…_but why am I hoping so much for something? _

"Too long," She said as she got up and started to walk away, "If you're going to tell me why I should stay say it in one line or less and I may reconsider."

_It's deliberately curt. I want a reaction. I want her to reach me. As each step takes me further from her, why do I want her to call out to me so badly? Why am I placing so much hope in a girl like her? _


	3. A Confession Causes Cautionary Hope

**A Confession Creates Cautionary Hope**

"AMIN! I like you! I want to understand you better, so please don't go!"

Ami stopped dead in her tracks at the shouted words. Her head lifted up, but she remained with her back to Minori.

"That was three sentences, baka," she said softly, but there was no curtness to her tone this time. Ami spun round to face Minori, seeing the pink haired girl bent forward in a bow.

A chuckle escaped Ami's mouth and Minori straightened up relieved at the sound.

"You always go overboard and surprise me," Ami commented wryly.

Minori grinned, "I try. It's one of my 108 secret techniques after all."

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm working Saturday but am free on Sunday, at least before 6pm." Minori stated, wondering where this was going.

"Then want to meet at 2 on Sunday outside of mine?"Minori nodded. Then it's a date." Ami finished with a small smile.

"Sure!" Minori replied before her mind registered the word date and she went wide eyed. Everything had moved so fast she felt a bit dizzy, but her main concern still hadn't been directly answered and she found herself querying: "So you'll stay another term?"

"We'll see how Sunday goes," Ami replied neutrally as she began walking up the hallway.

"Hah!" Minori breathed out as she leaned back against the balcony railing opposite the vending machines. _Sunday huh?_ _See how it goes? _She glanced at the vending machines and pulled out some loose change. _Black coffee? _She thought as she pondered her selection_. I wonder what it tastes like? _ With a rattle and a clang the machine dropped a yellow, warm can into the gaping slot.

_Ami…can I truly come to understand her? As a true friend or even as more? Did I really say such embarrassing stuff right now? It just came out so naturally though. _

She took a deep swallow of the black liquor and promptly grimaced at how bitter it was. _Well one question I already have is how can she like this stuff? _Still there was no bin so she willfully proceeded to drink the whole can before scrunching it up and heading back to the classroom to complete the Friday afternoon lessons. _It hasn't really sunk in yet. That I've ended up on a date with Ami. I'm sure it will but at present it seems like a dream. Well as Ami said, let's see how Sunday goes…_

* * *

Saturday was filled with softball in the morning and working three different jobs in the afternoon for Minori: a Café, restaurant and bar. By the evening she was exhausted and lay collapsed on her bed staring at the ceiling following a hot shower; dressed in plain white underwear and a blue dressing gown.

_I've had such a full life. I don't regret living at such a pace, although sometimes I wonder if I'll miss important things if I do. Now more than ever. What will happen tomorrow? _

She found herself slipping into a deep sleep, dominated by deep blue eyes watching her. Full of an expression she couldn't quite grasp but kept trying to understand. _Can I ever reach her…?_

A few miles away Ami also lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She had scouted out a couple of potential places earlier in the day and had settled on a suitable destination for their 'date'. She had at the time been wearing her traditional rain mac, sunglasses and train spotter hat to disguise herself from any potential stalkers. _But tomorrow there will be no need for that as I'll have someone with me. Someone strong. Minori is strong, both physically and mentally. She always bounces back and fights hard for what she wants. I hope she'll fight so hard for me…How selfish but it's true. In return what can I do for her? How can I possibly make her laugh and smile when all I do is give her curt advice and knock her down? Besides is it really a 'date?'. I find it hard to believe she's into girls like I am, even if I am stunningly beautiful. And how long can she really stick with the real me?_

With a sigh Ami rolled to her left and dug herself deeper beneath the blankets, hugging her pillow tight and wishing it was a pair of strong arms about her protecting her. _Her arms…that really would be a dream come true... _She drifted into a deep sleep that she remembered little of.


	4. The Start Of Something New?

_Was lucky enough to stumble on a great blog detailing these two by thebombasticbookman as well as a series of very well done fanfics (Ball Game-Snowball Fight-Ghosts and UFO's). Was very happy to see this as in general this pairing seems massively under supported :'( Hopefully in time more people can come to realise what a great pairing it is :) To all those following hope you enjoy the latest instalment of Amori. _

**The Start of Something New?**

**Sunday 1.40pm**

Minori had got to Ami's house early. She'd left in good time in case there were delays but she had been fortunate with the travel. There was to be no taking things slowly with Minori though and the thought of arriving twenty minutes early was as bad as standing and waiting for twenty minutes.

And so she stood across the road drumming her right foot, white Nike sneaker with pink trim, on the ground restlessly and a grimace on her face. The sun bore down but the air still held the fresh chill of Spring. She was wearing a blue T with '88' in large white numbers beneath grey puffer jacket and blue Denham Jeans. Her hair was kept short as usual but had been washed and straightened.

"Ah geez," she muttered as she glanced at her white wristwatch. The silver hands had moved to 13.42. "Hah…"

Suddenly she stood up straight sending her red hair flying, clapping her hand into her fist. Then she began jogging on the spot and took off down the road.

* * *

Ami had been watching all of this from her Aunt's front window. Her aunt was out and so she had been putting the finishing touches to her hair and make up whilst keeping an eye on the front road. Her room was at the back as she'd rather be as far from the street as possible; however today she didn't want Minori turning up early and catching her by surprise.

She'd already slipped into her pink summer top and low cut black sweater that left a line of the pink top showing. She wore, as usual for her smart casual wear, tight dark blue jeans that accentuated her long legs. Her hair had been straightened and flowed to her waist. She was putting on her lipstick when she spotted the tell-tale flash of red outside her house. She glanced at her silver wristwatch and frowned.

_Twenty to? I guessed she'd be early but that's quite something. If she comes now it'll be inconvenient. I've only done my upper lip and still have to add mascara. _

She continued doing her makeup whilst keeping half an eye on Minori. It looked liked she was tapping her foot restlessly. Then Minori glanced at her watch. Anxiously Ami glanced again at hers. _I'm not late am I? No my watch definitely says twenty to. Unless my watch is wrong!_

She glanced across at the analogue clock atop a wooden dresser by her aunt's bed and was relieved to see it also read twenty to. _Then why is she so impatient? _She moved back to the lime green curtains and glanced out. Minori was jogging on the spot and then she took off up the road. A light bulb went off in Ami's mind and she grinned.

_She really can't stay still for too long can she! Now to put the finishing touches to my makeup…_

15 minutes later and there was a buzz from the front gate. Ami had been expecting it and picked up almost immediately to the sound of heavy breathing.

"Yo! Minori reporting in!"

"Yo! Enjoy the run?" Ami couldn't resist. Minori chuckled and brushed it off,

"Ahaha you saw? Just staying in shape."

"Sounds like you needed it."

"Phweh, is the Princess coming or should I wait all day?"

"Hmm I wonder." The line went dead.

There was no malice to the banter, it was sparring. Much like Taiga and Ami used to do only somehow more intense and deeper. Taiga never felt like an equal in sparring, and Taiga would generally rely on more physical means of winning an argument. _That or bribery, _Minori thought with a wry grin. _With us it's more a sparring of equals. A testing? A fight? A competition? An enjoyment of each other? No-one else makes me feel so alive._

5 minutes passed and Minori became increasingly restless. _She's not so petty that she'd punish me is she? Does she want me to ring and apologise? Well I'll ring again but I don't see why I should apologise. _

She pressed the buzzer again but got no response. _Oh shoot! She can't be that sensitive. Is she waiting behind the gate listening? __**Wahhh!**_

A pair of arms snaked round her stomach and hands tickled her mercilessly through her T-Shirt. She'd left her puffer jacket unzipped to cool down from the jog but that appeared to have been a tactical mistake.

"Ahahahaha stop Amin! Stop!" Minori bent over from the merciless fingers that forced gasping laughter from her.

"Is that how you ask a Princess?" Ami countered wryly from behind.

"Your Highness please spare me," Minori managed and the hands retreated. Flushed Minori got her breath back for the second time in quick succession.

"No fair Amin! You stealth snuck up on me!"

"All's fair in love and war." Ami retorted with a grin.

"And which is this?" Minori countered.

Rather than answer directly Ami shrugged in an infuriatingly non-committal manner,

"Who knows? Shall we go?"

Minori snorted then brightened up, "Sure let's go…where are we going Captain?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Ami replied with a small grin, striding ahead.

"Aye aye Sir!" Minori saluted be fore matching Ami's pace.

As they continued walking silence enveloped them.

Minori glanced at Ami a few times from the corner of her eye as they walked, noticing that Ami seemed particularly deep in thought; as though debating something.

Ami was indeed keeping her gaze focused ahead, unsure what to do and say now. _I'm not used to this, being with someone else alone. Kitamura sure, but we were firm friends and there was never any…tension? He was a childhood friend and there was never any feeling of anything more with him. Maybe referring to it as a date was a mistake? I'm struggling to…!_

Something warm slipped into her left hand and entwined with it, grasping it. She glanced left at Minori who grinned at her.

"What…?"

"It's more comfortable like this right, Amin?" Minori said merrily with the merest undertone of mischief. Ami found herself close to blushing at her tone and the sudden beating warmth running through her hand. Still she didn't let go, relieved at something to break her circling thoughts. Instead her own fingers wrapped round Minori's feeling the pulse beating between them. She'd never held hands before…it felt strangely intimate.

"Whatever," she managed to muster offhandedly, instinctively trying to hide her heart; to hide any weakness. Then rallied with a deadpan "do as you please."

Minori simply chuckled. "So Ami's a Tsundere, never would have guessed."

Ami snorted, "and you're a dork. Go figure!"

"Hmm…" Minori murmured, eyes narrowing in mock annoyance. "Anyway are we walking all the way there or have we some other means of transport to take?"

Ami shook her head,

"No we'll take a bus." _Avoiding the trains. I don't like buses but at least one can usually get a seat and avoid being groped. _If Minori noticed the slight tensing of Ami's hand she didn't say anything.

"Kay!" Minori hummed a happy few notes as they continued up the street past house after house. The streets were pretty quiet here in the suburbs.

"Do you have a favourite tune?" Ami asked, feeling more confident somehow. _It's her again, her holding hands so naturally. Other friends hold back and deal with me at a polite distance; oh we can laugh but it all feels pretend, like playing house. And well generally I force guys to a distance. With her always intruding on me, challenging me, irritating me - I want to know about her more somehow…_

Minori herself seemed surprised by the question and stopped humming, her pink eyes locking with Ami's for a split second as though searching for something. Then both glanced away again before the gaze became too long. _What was she looking for? _


	5. Travel Talk

**Travel Talk**

"Do you have a favourite tune?" Ami asked.

Minori had just been humming the first thing that came into her head. She was fairly sure it was some opening tune to a martial arts anime although the name escaped her. _Why is Amin asking? Just to make casual conversation or because she wants to know?_

Glancing at Ami she saw something akin to anxiety before they broke eye contact. _Something genuine. She's actually trying to know more about me. Maybe in time I do have a smidgen of a chance? Music though…_

Minori grinned. "I like all sorts you know. But especially rock music! There's like super energy flowing through it and awesome beats. You know like one can synergise!"

Ami cocked an eyebrow, "synergise?"

"Yeah! You know like going with the flow. You know I am a Supreme Master of the Air Guitar and pretty handy with Air Drums. I'll take you on any day!"

"Like I'd do something so childish!" But Minori's enthusiasm was infectious and Ami found herself smiling.

"Don't take it so lightly. It's one of my 108 super skills after all! Say, we should karaoke sometime! What music are you into Amin?"

They slowed as they reached the bus stop.

"Hmmm. I like most sorts I guess."

"Are, no particular favourites?" Minori pressed.

To those at school Ami would have probably just named some J-Pop band she knew the song too. Something a bit girly and hip. But now she hesitated, knowing that if Minori suspected she was lying she'd be subject to a death glare. And now that she'd hesitated she'd know for sure…

"Well, if you must know…" _it feels so weird saying this as I don't tell people about the real me. She'd better not laugh! _"…my favourite music is classical." Ami glanced away and up as if it wasn't any sort of deal.

Minori's eyes widened slightly. _It sure seems hard for her to be open. To think she built such a protection about her heart. _She grinned as the bus approached the stop.

"That's very like Professor Amin! All you'd need is to be reading a book with a pair of glasses in an oak panelled room." She felt Ami's hand tighten and rightly guessed Ami was regretting admitting so much. "But I don't think it's bad at all, I just haven't listened to much of it. Why do you like it so much?"

Now that she'd made the admission Ami found it easier to follow through. "It relaxed me. When I got home some days I just wanted to listen to something peaceful without words to wind down."

Minori nodded as they entered onto the bus. The old man driving the bus barely gave them a glance as he dealt with their tickets and they headed up the bus. She felt there was a little more to her love of classical than that but pressing any further wasn't wise so she turned her attention back to the matter in hand.

"So we're going 8 stops hmmm. I wonder what you've got planned?"

Ami grinned. "You want a hint?"

Minori nodded.

"It's within 9 stops of the bus."

Minori snorted. "I guess I asked for that... Do I at least get 3 guesses then?" Their hands detached as they sat down at the back of the bus. It was quiet with only 2 others on board, an old lady and a middle aged man in a suit.

Ami shrugged and remarked sceptically, "you can try."

"Is it a haunted house!"

Ami blinked and sighed,

"Trust you to guess that first. Care to try again?"

Minori chuckled and then furrowed her brows as she tried to work out what it could be.

_Would Amin choose somewhere she'd like or I'd like? If the latter I thought it might just have been a haunted house or something but then again she's not good with those. Maybe it's shopping or something. Not likely to be a double bluff karaoke venue this early. But it sounded like it would be hard to guess. Ah well it's generic enough that it encapsulates most things…_

"A shopping centre?" Ami shook her head. Minori frowned. _8 stops takes us into an area with shops but there's quite a large school nearby as well. Maybe they have some sort of festival on this weekend. That wouldn't be unusual right? And a good choice. Hmm._

"A school festival!" She said it more confidently than she felt but saw Ami glance away from her in surprise. _Detective Minori hits home! No way I even need a Watson!_

Ami rolled her eyes then glanced back at Minori. "You're probably thinking something like 'Detective Minori strikes again' right?"

This time it was Minori's eyes that widened slightly. Then she reeled back in mock shock. "Amin has developed psychic powers!" Her eyes narrowed, "You're not some sort of superhero in disguise are you?"

Ami grinned, "Maybe, or maybe your moves are too predictable Ms Sherlock Holmes?"

Minori laughed, "Perhaps, unless I'm hiding my true power Ms Moriarty. Let us duel again soon! I'll be sure to surprise you then!"

Ami nodded, satisfied with the truce. Minori was hard for people to understand at first but somewhere along the line she'd started to get the underlying meanings behind her bizarre mixture of reality and fantasy. _God help me I'm even starting to enjoy them at times. _

10 minutes later they reached their stop and disembarked, the number of passengers growing steadily and many then departing at the same stop. Before Ami could protest Minori had slipped her left hand into her right and said,

"Lead on then."

Sure enough 5 minutes later they found themselves outside a fairly plush looking High School, adorned with flags, flyers and a colourful array of stalls littering the forecourt.

"This looks awesome!" Minori exclaimed in excitement, taking the lead as rather enticing food smells wafted towards them. "Lets go!"


	6. Festival Fun

_This Chapter is building towards a key moment in their relationship...I anticipate angst/fluff in the near future ;)_

**Festival Fun**

They entered the festival and spent a good hour drifting between stalls beneath the bright blue sky, peppered with fluffy white clouds; constantly surrounded by the warmth and spicy smells of grilled taco, and numerous other fried foods.

Constantly Minori would drag Ami over to gaming stalls and start competing with her; and Ami had to admit (to herself) that it was fun. When they weren't engaged in some activity, Ami inevitably found herself pulled to a food stand where, although both would finish at the same time, it was noticeable Minori ate far more faster. _I'll add food to her list of favourite pastimes then, _Ami thought. S_he sure has a healthy appetite. How does she maintain her figure? __I know she works a lot but still._

"Hey, a shooting gallery!" Minori exclaimed: The stall in question having a Wild West cowboy theme. They were now at the rear of the white school building, rectangular in shape with square turret shaped blocks at either end and in the centre: The centre one housing the main entrance. The front courtyard had been awash with pin board stalls, tacky flyers, sizzling tempura and a fairly steady stream of people. They had weaved about, partly through Minori's excited trailblazing and partly Ami's subtle steering, round to the back of the building.

At the rear there were bigger attractions on the playing fields which split the rear of the school from one of the rivers snaking through the city. It was quieter at the back as the food stalls at the front were ensnaring many of the causal visitors.

"Bet you can't beat the wild gunslinger girl of the West!" Minori exclaimed, releasing Ami's hand and making a drawing motion of a gun with her hand. With two fingers outstretched at the stall she exclaimed, "Pow!"

Ami's eyes sparkled at the challenge, particularly as she was pretty confident about her skills in this. She had taken up archery at one point as it was good for releasing frustration and the anger she bottled up. Besides she couldn't lose this one as Minori had won the last two; some duck fishing game and a test of strength hammer.

She tilted her head and asked softly, "Hmmm, so you think you can win?"

"Absolutely! No-one can defeat lightening hands Kushieda!" Minori strode forwards to the stall. Ami followed behind, watching Minori pick up and examine one of the imitation guns; black painted wood with an elastic firing band atop. It appeared from the signs you got 5 shots a try with a variety of cowboy attire as a prize. None of the prizes appeared to be worth winning, but then the point was winning itself.

"Come on Amin! Or should I say my arch-nemesis!"

Ami rolled her eyes and slid her fee for 5 shots across the light brown counter. The targets were rusty, ribbed silver cans – 5 of them spaced across a shelf overhung with straw coloured cowboy hats, deep brown leather straps and a background of amateurishly painted revolvers, bright yellow star studs and horses. The young student behind the counter scooped up the money; dark haired with a squat face and a little overweight. Not particularly memorable or attractive and predictably overawed at Ami's presence.

"Ah, ah thank you Miss."

Ami smiled a fake smile at him and collected the shots. Inside he was already forgotten; she was working out angles and keeping half an eye on Minori.

"Ous! Prepare to be amazed Amin!" Minori's brow furrowed into a concentrated frown and she took a ridiculous stance with the 'gun' extended out in front of her.

"Thud!" The first shot flew over the second to left can and bounced off the head of a painted horse.

"Grrr," Minori fired two more shots in quick succession. The first almost hit the stall keeper, the third hit the shelf. Still Minori didn't give up or look like she'd lost hope, the next one taking down the middle can. "Yesss! Bullseye!" Minori exclaimed happily. She was even more pleased seconds later when her fifth shot took down the far left can via a deflection off the shelf. "Yeehaw!" Minori exclaimed punching the air and pretending to blow smoke off the top of the wooden gun before grinning at Ami who remained watching silently.

"So let's see you try and match that then Amin! There can only be one true Sheriff in the West!"

Ami snorted and stepped forward, back straight and eyes suddenly sharply focused; arm pointed straight forward. To the side the student running the stall replaced the two cans and handed Minori two crazily coloured lollipops as her prize. Minori grabbed them with a brief thanks before turning to watch Ami.

"Ping – Ping –Ping – Ping – Ping". Calmly Ami fired one shot after another and put the wooden gun back down on the table, the clatter of the fifth can rolling off the shelf to the floor accompanying the motion. Ami glanced triumphantly at the slack jawed Minori. "So something about one Sheriff?" She asked as the student to her left stammered,

""Well-l-l done Miss. That was amazing."

Minori bowed, "I am utterly defeated Sheriff Amin. I have a long way to go it seems to becoming Sheriff." Then she raised herself back up, her eyes retaining their usual lively, captivating sparkle.

_Are they rose, red, or pink though. Sakura pink? _Ami found herself wondering as Minori continued.

"But I'll keep training to challenge you for the Number One spot so be prepared! I don't give up easily!"

Ami returned to reality and smiled a small smile, "sure. You're more than welcome to keep trying." The student behind the counter looked a little bewildered at their exchange, eventually thrusting a 30 centimetre Woody the Cowboy doll at Ami.

"Your prize Miss." Ami took it and beamed a smile that most people would have taken as _thank you for such a fantastic gift I'm honoured. _But was correctly read by Minori as '_I knock over all 5 cans and the top prize is a lousy plushie?!' _

As they walked away Minori asked,

"If you don't want it may I keep it? I'd like it to inspire me to one day take your Crown as Sheriff!" _To be fair that isn't the real reason I want it. But the real reason is too embarrassing. I can't say I want a memento of today. And also that would sound too final._

Ami shrugged and tossed her the toy, "Sure." They continued walking – Ami leading Minori by the hand for once as there was somewhere Ami wanted to take her. It didn't take Minori long to spot it and her eyes went wide.

"Is that a…is that a Haunted House!"

It was one of the bigger attractions at the festival. A raised porter cabin decorated very well to resemble a creepy cottage; covered in black paint, ghostly figures and an array of monsters. The entrance was by way of a raised metal platform with a tubular railing that stretched the length of the cabin. It could be reached by 4 metal steps at either end, one for entry and one for exit.

Ami nodded.

"But you said it wasn't…"

"I simply said trust you to guess that first right?" Ami countered.

"Smarty-pants!" Minori stuck her tongue out but she clearly was too hyper about the Haunted House to care.

They paid for entry from a Frankenstein styled girl whose neck had been done to look as if it had really been severed off. Ami shivered a little and held Minori's hand a little tighter. _I thought I'd be at least a little considerate knowing how much she likes scary stuff. God knows why she does!? But it does at least seem like she's enjoying herself. And how scary can an amateur production be? _

"Scared Amin?" Minori asked mischievously.

"Hmph! Not at all, lead on!" _She knows it's a lie but I'm not going to admit to that. I'll show her how tough I've become." _Together they entered, through the ripped black bin liner strands that curtained the entrance, into the dark interior of the Haunted House.


	7. Of Ghosts and Nightmares

**Of Ghosts and Nightmares**

They entered, holding hands, into the darkness. The place had an unpleasant stench of damp, fresh paint and glue mixed together. Ami's nose crinkled a bit, but Minori didn't seem to mind or notice at all; glancing about like a hyperactive kid in a sweet shop. It was kind of cute.

Around them white-green dimly glowing plastic ghosts and webs hovered and hung as they moved forward. To Ami's left a vampire head suddenly lit up in a glass jar and some amateurish deep throated villainous laughter echoed amongst the corridor. Ami wound her arm about Minori's tighter.

_Still it's not real enough to be scary; just the initial shock. _Ami thought in satisfaction as she calmed down, lessening her grip.

After a few more minor encounters with rustling sheets and moaning sound effects, a glowing white body sprung up from the void waving flapping white arms overenthusiastically. Ami shrieked and clutched Minori's arm very tightly: Clinging to her as one drowning would to a life raft. Minori chuckled, a trickle of blood running from her nose as she stared down the ghost and stuck out her tongue.

"This is fun!" Minori exclaimed as they moved on from the pop up ghost. To Ami it felt like they'd been moving for hours. "You sure you're not scared Amin?" Minori asked and Ami was sure she had a smug grin on her face.

"Of course not!" Her reaction was instinctive. She didn't like to lose to Minori at anything. A ridiculous goal, sure, but for some reason that's how she'd come to feel. Out of everyone Minori was the one person she hated looking weak before. Ami released her hand from Minori's and strode forward. _There surely can't be much more of this show to go on. The popup figure is usually at the end of these things after all. _

Suddenly something slipped across her neck from the left and her stomach from the right; dragging her back. The sensation was similar to then! To that time! She panicked as her name echoed out in deep dramatic tones. "Aaaminnnn!"

Ami screamed; her left elbow burying itself deep into a soft stomach behind as her right foot came down heavily on her assailant's foot. The grip released and she found herself running as fast as she could, seeking out the light of the exit.

"Huh…" Minori gasped, doubling up and trying to catch her breath. That was almost the reaction she'd been hoping for; just minus the elbow and stamp. It actually seemed to have worked too well. Minori's sixth sense was telling her something was off. Very off.

"Abort mission, damage limitation," she muttered to herself as she gingerly tested her right foot. It was sore but otherwise fine and she accelerated forwards. There was one last bend and a short stretch to the plastic strip exit. There were a few glowing heads laughing as she passed, but no major surprises, as she burst back out into the light; arms and legs pumping.

She emerged to see Ami's tall elegant body bent forward over the railing. Ami's legs were shaking and her shoulders rose and fell as she drew in deep breaths of air.

Minori approached her cautiously. "Ah Amin…"

"Baka! Go away!" Ami's voice was unusually fierce and Minori's heart sank. _It's like it was on the slope that day when we fought. How have I managed to hurt her now?_

Ami straightened up and turned towards the stairs without even glancing at Minori and Minori knew she was intending to run. If she started running Minori knew she wouldn't catch her; she had the stronger upper body but Ami was definitely the undisputed queen of sprint at the school.

An image of her brother in hospital flashed across her mind. _I have to take responsibility!_

She lunged forwards and her left hand gripped Ami's right wrist, grabbing part sleeve and part skin. She held tight with her head lowered as Ami froze.

"Let go!" Ami whispered fiercely trying to pull away.

"No."

"Let go!" Ami hissed louder.

"No! I can't…"

Ami paused and stopped tugging.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a musclehead who caused you pain. Even if I can't heal it I can share it. And I can try to understand it. I feel like if I let you go now you'll disappear for good and that scares me!"

Minori felt a small tremor pass through Ami's body. Ami brought up her left sleeve and wiped it across her face, before pulling Minori forwards to the steps and sitting down. Minori sat down to her right, still tightly clutching her wrist.

They sat in silence for a while. The student in charge of the stall approached at one point and started to ask if they were all right but one glance from Minori assured her that her presence wasn't needed. Ami's deep breaths in time settled down, though she didn't glance at Minori either, her gaze alternating between sky and ground. Minori remained holding her wrist as the sun stained the horizon orange and a number of people passed by them. She was going to miss her evening job at this rate but really that didn't seem to matter much right now. Occasionally she glanced at Ami, who looked like she was thinking about something sad. _When she's ready to speak she'll speak though. My jumping in here will only make it worse when I don't know what landmine I've stepped on. Though I can guess perhaps...she must have been attacked before…which would also explain about the stalker…ohhh! Still it's only a guess. _

"You know…when I was little I saw ghosts all the time." Ami began suddenly. Minori's eyes widened at the use of her own metaphor: Ami was looking further away from her to the left. She squeezed Ami's wrist to let her know she was listening. "I thought ghosts were fun. For me they were plentiful and I had a choice of them. But inevitably those ghosts became nightmares, one by one. They weren't mysterious ghosts at all, but shadowy nightmares. They only wanted to use and devour me and I became afraid. One ghost who seemed so genuine once, late at night, showed himself to be the worst of nightmares. He caught me from behind, an arm around my mouth and chest, and dragged me into an alley. Help only just arrived in time." Minori felt Ami's wrist tense as she spoke, her speech slowing. "After that I stopped believing in ghosts. I avoided them. When a so called ghost appeared I usually ran. At least until I met Ryuuji and you and started to believe that they may exist after all. But still I didn't want to remember…"

Ami trailed off, her gaze shifting back to the centre and the sunset.

"Amin…" Minori whispered sadly. "I'm so sorry for scaring you. And thank you."

"Hmph! Don't think I'll forgive you so easily!" Ami shot back, glancing at the downcast figure of Minori next to her. Minori glanced up determined,

"Then what do I have to do?"

Ami let a small smile cross her face. "One, no, two things. Firstly you owe me a date next weekend to pay for this one." Minori nodded, brightening up in a flash; the smile Ami loved so much restored. "Secondly for the price of having me tell you such an embarrassing story is that you have to promise to answer a question of my choosing truthfully at some point." Minori frowned and then nodded, acknowledging it was a fair deal. "Do you swear on oath?" Ami challenged.

"Yes! On the oath of every Kushieda who's ever lived and breathed I swear!" Minori exclaimed, releasing Ami's hand and saluting.

A smile broke out on Ami's face and she chuckled as she rose to her feet followed by Minori. Then she glanced again at the setting sun dragging its ever deepening cloak across the sky and checked her watch.

"Say didn't you have something to do this evening?"

Minori blinked, glanced at her watch and eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! I'm supposed to be working! I guess if I sprint I can make it for a few hours."

"Then lets go, I'm shattered."

Minori nodded and they made their way through the dwindling crowds and through the front exit. They took the first bus back, neither saying much but thinking a lot about the day. It had been a lot to take in.

As they headed towards Ami's stop Minori asked,

"By the way Amin, does this mean you're staying on?" Ami glanced at her and felt pleased to see a trace of anxiety behind the question.

"I suppose I'll stay on a bit longer," she replied, pretending to be indifferent.

"Hmmph!" Minori pretended to pout. "Amin's so vague."

"It's a good trait for a ghost to have, right?" Ami found herself retorting, then flushing slightly as she realised what she was implying. Jumping topics quickly she turned to something else she'd been considering. "A…Anyway you should have lunch with us sometimes. At least when you're not busy with club activities."

"Eh? Would Maya-chan and Nanako-chan be okay with that?"

"Yeah they'll be fine. Just sometimes it helps to have someone to break up some of their conversations you know"

"Hmmm like when they're going on about actors or makeup?"

It was Ami's turn to look surprised. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm psychic! You could use your free question of course if you really want to know?"

Ami shook her head. It bugged her a bit but not enough to waste such a golden opportunity. She hit the yellow stop button and the bus started slowing.

" Alright see you Monday Minori." Again Minori saw Ami's true smile at full force. It wasn't as long or as stretched as the smile she pulled when she was tired, or bored, or faking to be interested in loudly talked about topics such as makeup. It was a smile backed by a lively glint in her violet eyes that made her truly beautiful in Minori's eyes.

"See you Amin" She just about managed as Ami strode forward and off the bus. Minori watched her disappear as the bus pulled out and wondered how she was going to focus on work when her mind was so full of the afternoon and of Amin.


End file.
